


Just one burst of light

by Eurydice (Debbi_Lane)



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbi_Lane/pseuds/Eurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Non era stato solo sesso, Mika lo sapeva. Doveva solo farlo accettare all’altro, fargli capire che non c’era nulla di male nel loro amore. <br/>Doveva solo trovare il modo giusto.'</p>
<p>[ Mika/Fedez-X-factor Italia ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one burst of light

Just one burst of light-

I riccioli scuri coprivano una piccola parte del cuscino candido, mentre le lenzuola stropicciate avvolgevano quel corpo pallido, abbandonato nel sonno più profondo. La testa era leggermente reclinata da una parte, una mano era appoggiata sul petto, mentre l’altra pendeva oltre il confine del letto, quasi sfiorando il tappeto con le dita.   
Federico non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Ma più lo guardava, più il rimorso per ciò che era accaduto la sera prima lo tormentava. Era fidanzato con una donna, e aveva appena passato la notte a fare sesso con un uomo. Lì, su quel letto, aveva assaporato una gioia, un piacere che mai prima d’ora aveva provato. Forse era proprio questo a farlo sentire così tanto in colpa, il fatto che gli era piaciuto. E non erano nemmeno ubriachi, si erano soltanto lasciati trasportare troppo.  
Un raggio di sole entrò dalla finestra, andando ad illuminare il volto beatamente addormentato del suo amante, che sbadigliò e aprì lentamente gli occhi. Evidentemente non dormiva così profondamente come sembrava, e una piccola cosa come un po’ di luce lo aveva svegliato.   
Michael Holbrook Penniman Jr. si stiracchiò e si girò a guardare Federico, ancora un po’ intontito dalla lunga dormita.

‘ What time is it? ’ la voce era poco più che un sussurro, ma nel silenzio della stanza si sentì chiaramente. 

‘ Quasi mezzogiorno. Credo siano suonate un paio di sveglie, e credo anche di averle spente in malo modo.’

La risata cristallina di Michael contagiò Federico e si ritrovarono a ridere entrambi, senza un apparente motivo.

‘ Maybe we should alzarci, che dici? ’

E detto questo, con il suo italiano traballante, il moro si alzò dal letto, completamente nudo. Inutile dire che ciò lasciò completamente a bocca aperta il più giovane dei due, che dovette distogliere velocemente lo sguardo per non correre a baciare l’altro. Non poteva sopportare il pensiero di quel corpo perfetto e completamente bianco a contatto con il proprio, rovinato da una miriade di tatuaggi, ognuno dei quali raccontava una parte di lui.  
Federico si alzò, perso nei propri pensieri e si rivestì, o almeno cercò di rivestirsi; infatti il suo compagno, amico, amante, ancora non sapeva come definirlo, lo circondò in un abbraccio, appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla. La differenza di altezza era notevole, ma in qualche modo riuscivano a incastrarsi perfettamente.  
Fedez esitò qualche istante prima di ricambiare la stretta, dilaniato da un sentimento che non sapeva come affrontare.

Non era stato solo sesso, Mika lo sapeva. Doveva solo farlo accettare all’altro, fargli capire che non c’era nulla di male nel loro amore. 

Doveva solo trovare il modo giusto.


End file.
